


Ligatum

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Teasing, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: It's doubtful that the frames and bays were quite designed for such things, but they work well enough for Nora
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 88





	Ligatum

“Ma’am, are you sure this is wise?”

Nora glanced up from her position knelt on the floor. “You having second thoughts?”

Danse’s face flushed. “I’m more concerned about _you_ ,” he admitted. “Is this proper decorum? Will you be in trouble if anyone finds out?”

Nora couldn’t help the soft laughter that escaped her. “I don’t think anyone’s going to vote me out of my position if they find out, Danse. Most people have worked it out already. We’re not exactly subtle.”

The man cleared his throat. “If you’re certain…”

She finished securing his feet to the power armour. “I’m certain. Now close your eyes and no peeking.”

There was the briefest squint of suspicion, but then he closed his eyes obediently.

Nora immediately stripped, keeping her gaze on him to make sure he didn’t peek whilst she was busy. But he was a good soldier; he kept his eyes tightly shut, and by the time Nora was done, almost two full minutes had passed.

“You can look,” she told him.

Danse’s eyes opened. Then they widened. He’d seen her naked before – they’d been intimate a few weeks after she had poached him from Maxson with the express promise of keeping her eye on his every movement. But he’d never seen her like _this._

All she wore were her boots, her hat, thick black eyeliner and dark red lipstick.

“Jesus,” he muttered under his breath, instinctively tugging at the bindings to touch her.

Nora chuckled, taking a few steps closer as she admired her own handiwork. The former Paladin had been secured to a suit of power armour that had been firmly locked into her personal power armour bay in Home Plate, dressed as ordered in his Minutemen uniform, old-fashioned duster and all. He looked very dashing, and as she pressed up against him, her breath hitched when he did.

Her fingers found the buttons of his waistcoat, undoing it slowly. She could feel his heartbeat under her hands, his pulse racing. Underneath that was his shirt, and she loosened it.

“You’re killing me here,” he murmured.

Giggling softly, she leaned up and kissed him as she undid his shirt. He groaned into the kiss, leaning forward a little to chase her mouth when she drew away. Instead she began to lay kisses against his jaw, down his neck. Her teeth marked his throat, lips sucking away the sharp pain to leave a large bruise.

“That’s going to be noticed,” he said with a small sigh.

Nora nipped it again. “It’s only discrete, captain,” she teased, and ran her palms over his chest, pushing beneath the unbuttoned halves of the fabric to rub against his nipples.

The immediate _twitching_ she felt against her hip had her grinning.

“This is the most unprofession- _nnnghhh.”_ His words broke off when she raked her nails down his ribs and belly.

“You haven’t worried about decorum much recently,” Nora pointed out, slowly sinking to her knees.

A soft panting escaped his lips. “I’m trying to distract myself,” he admitted, his cheeks flushed.

Nora began to unbuckle his belt slowly, leisurely. “I could order you to watch me.”

The sound that she got in return was heavy and expectant. “You know I’d obey.”

Sliding the belt from the loop, Nora kissed the trail of hair over his belly. “I have a feeling you’d do it anyway, _priya._ ”

A distracted smile tugged at his lips. “You got me there.”

Unzipping his pants, Nora tugged them down, watching the way his cock strained at the faded boxers. With how often they’d been on the road together, she hadn’t had the chance to really enjoy him like this, and the Castle…well, the walls echoed. But here in Home Plate, she could take her time driving him crazy the first chance she got.

So she cupped the bulge and squeezed gently.

The power armour rattled as Danse’s low groan filled the room, and Nora couldn’t help laughing and doing it again, her fingers slowly pumping him through the fabric.

“Nora,” he panted. “Fuck. _Fuck._ ”

“Hmm?” she murmured, rubbing up and down with an open palm until his legs trembled just a little.

“…you’re planning to draw this out, aren’t you?” Danse realised with a long, heavy exhale.

“I like doing this,” she said. “I haven’t been given the opportunity so far. And I’m going to enjoy it, especially because it’s you.”

“How can you sound so sweet whilst wearing so little and looking so devious?” Danse mused, and then his head fell back against the armour as she concentrated two fingers rubbing around the tip. _“Aghnn…Nora…”_

“Forgetting your place already, Captain?” Nora teased.

“N-no, _ma’am,”_ he bit out, his eyes closing.

“There’s a good soldier,” she purred.

She gave him a few more quick strokes before she slid her fingers into his boxers and slowly tugged them down, revealing the thick, heavy erection. Her tongue swept out over her lips. That had been in her enough times to help her come with a few muffled screams, and just the memory of that had heat flaring up between her thighs. He grunted as he was freed, and she immediately leaned over and placed a kiss to the underside, marking it with dark red lipstick.

A soft moan tumbled down from above. “You’re strangely- _nn- affectionate-_ with it.”

Her tongue dragged up to where her lips had marked him. “We’ve had a lot of fun together. I’d like to reward it.”

A breathless was his response. “ _Reward?_ I’ll have to keep that in mind then, if we’re intending to give presents to what pleases us.”

Smiling, she gripped his cock in both hands, one hand wrapping around the base, the other coaxing the dark red tip from the foreskin. His hips bucked a little and he grunted. She looked up, but there was no pain there, just trembling lips and thick, fluttering eyelashes. Still, she went slowly, coaxing him until the slick tip was there, just inches from her mouth. She kissed _that_ too, and relished the loud moan she got when her lips brushed the slit. Licking, she could taste the salt.

“Fuck,” Danse groaned. “No- _General.”_

“Better,” she praised.

“How much better do I need to be f-for you- _oh,”_ he broke off as her tongue teased the head gently, “ _fuck!”_

“That’s not happening,” Nora teased, and placed light kisses around the tip, red lipstick leaving little marks on the velvet softness. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Well _right now_ you’re driving me crazy,” he panted.

Nora’s response was to pop the first inch of his cock past her lips and _suck._

The chains of the armour rattled and Danse’s cry almost muffled them, though not quite. His hips jerked forward, and if not for the ropes keeping his ankles bound to the armour frame, he wouldn’t stepped forward. As it was, all he could do was flex, trying to push more of him into her mouth.

“Fuckfuck _fuck_ Nora,” he breathed. “General. _Fuck.”_

“Now _that_ is me driving you crazy,” she informed him, kissing the now saliva-wet tip.

“Noted,” he agreed, his voice already ragged.

Nora winked up at him.

He sagged a little against the armour, and Nora started to gently rub at the base of him with one hand as the other touched his stomach, fingernails dragging over his abs. Her eyes kept locked on his as she licked and lapped at him, little flicks of her tongue wetting him here and there. His response was breathless cussing, low groans and soft moans. Nora drank in every sound, covering every inch of his cock in tiny red smears as she _worshipped_ it.

“Ge-General,” he gasped out, “per-permission to- _nnn-_ request- additional- stim-ula-tionnn!”

“Permission….hmmm…” Nora paused to suck on the side of his cock. “Granted.”

“Would- would appreciate a little- _more-_ ma’am,” Danse groaned. “Please. Ma’am. _Fuck.”_

“Hmm.” Nora let him shake for a few moments as her tongue played over the slit at the top of his cock, tasting the salt again. “Ok.”

She tightened her grip on the base of him, moving her hand a little further up and down each time she stroked. Danse’s head fell back, his hips thrusting into her hand. Chuckling, she went back to the little kisses and licks. It was only when she paused that she realised just how much Danse’s hips were moving, and her brow rose, eyes still locked on his.

“I’ve still got some rope,” she reminded him. “I can probably tie you even tighter to that thing if you don’t quit bucking like a spooked radstag.”

“Not quite the comparison I wou- _nnnngfUCK!”_

Nora popped his cock past her lips again and sucked until he stopped using words, and then she slid off again.

 _“Please,”_ Danse gasped out. _“General, please!”_

Nora kissed the wet tip. “Please what?”

“Please, you’re driving me in- _sane!”_

Sliding her hands away, Nora braced her palms on his thighs. “What do you want?”

“Use your mouth!” It came out ragged and desperate, his face now red, and his skin was damp when she kissed his belly.

“I was,” she pointed out.

“All of it. Please. Take all of it. I’m going to explode if you don’t,” he groaned.

Nora smirked. “Ok.”

She slid him back into her mouth, slowly working him past her lips until he hit the back of her mouth. Relaxing, Nora let him push into her throat, and the _sound_ Danse let out…

 _“Fuck,”_ he breathed out in a reverent whisper.

She slid him out. “There you go,” she said when her mouth was empty.

“Ugh,” he groaned, head falling back against the armour. “Nora. _Please._ I’m begging you not to keep teasing me like this.”

Her head tilted. “But I’m having fun.”

 _“Nora.”_ He glanced down at her, his eyes pleading. “Whatever you want, I’ll _do_ it. Just finish me off.”

She kissed his inner thigh. “…you’ll do whatever….?”

“General, I’ll do whatever you want, _ma’am,”_ he groaned.

Nora giggled. “Deal.”

Working Danse’s cock back into her mouth, she began to bob her head. The effect was instantaneous – Danse fell back against the armour with a loud growl of pleasure, his thighs twitching as she _sucked._

“Nora,” he panted, “Nora, _Nora,_ more, _please.”_

Moving a little faster, Nora moved her hand to cover where her mouth didn’t, and he hissed, straining against the armour as he tried to resist the urge to thrust his hips with her movements. Eyes on his, Nora watched the way he tried to keep watching her, his fingers clenching into fists. Ragged panting escaped his lips even as hers reached the base of his shaft again, and she swallowed around him.

“I’m,” he warned, as she sped up. His cock twitched. “I’m- _Nora-_ going to- soon!”

She hummed in understanding, concentrating her mouth around the tip. One hand rubbed at his balls. He sucked in a breath, his eyes closing against his will, chest heaving. The armour rattled loudly as he trembled, and Nora congratulated herself on the call she had made in chaining it up behind him before she tied him up. It was the perfect support.

Danse was starting to twitch when she pulled her mouth free, her hand pumping him hard and fast. Even as he cried out her name in a mixture of pleasure and surprise, his cock was jerking in her grip, and Nora felt the heat and wetness painting her face, splattering over her neck and the tops of her breasts. His eyes were wide, fixated on her and the copious amounts of cum now roped over her. Only when he was spent did she stop, slowly slipping her hand away from him.

“You,” he managed, ragged and sagging against the armour. “What- _you…”_

Licking her lips, Nora used her clean hand to push some hair away from his eyes, taking him in properly now that she wasn’t distracted. Sweat was gleaming on his neck. He was shaking, and when she ran her clean hand up his stomach, he twitched.

“Shit,” he breathed. “You’re- _covered._ I didn’t…know…you were….into that.”

Nora flushed, heat rushing between her thighs. “There’s…a lot I’m into,” she said with a tiny smile.

“Clearly,” he panted, leaning back against the metal. “Give me a moment.”

She nodded. “I’m…going to clean up.”

A groan came from behind her as she turned around. “You…you do that. That’s wise.”

Nora didn’t take long to wash her face, and when she returned to Danse, he was looking a little less ragged, those large dark eyes watching her.

“So, will you let me go?” he asked.

Nora laughed. “I don’t know, you look pretty good like this,” she admitted.

“I don’t think I can snap your rope but I’ll try,” he promised.

Heat rushed through her. “Oh?” she murmured.

“You,” his eyes narrowed, “you are a _tease,_ General Pendleton, and I intend to repay the favour.”

She strode over, pressing up against him. He was semi-hard, and she scratched her fingers down his stomach. “Oh really?”

Danse tugged at the knot he had apparently been working on this whole time and wrapped an arm around her waist, her bare chest pressing against his. “Yes,” his palm cupped the back of her neck, “really.”

Staggering a little, Nora clutched at him, just as he undid the other knot, both arms going around her waist. His feet were still tied but that didn’t stop him from locking her against him as their lips met. Danse devoured her hungrily, groaning into the kiss, and Nora melted against him, her own arms going around his neck. His semi-hard cock brushed her folds, but it was his right hand that scratched down her back and slid two fingers over her.

“You’re soaked,” he murmured, nipping her lower lip. “You really enjoyed that.”

“Yes,” she panted, her eyes shutting as he rubbed at her clit. “ _Danse…”_

“I’m gonna watch you come apart on my hand,” he nudged her head aside, kissing her neck, “and then I’m taking you to bed to make you as damn wound up as I was. Maybe a little more.”

Nora’s thighs parted wide, letting him slip those fingers into her. His palm rubbed against her clit, and as his touch searched for her sweet spot, his teeth sunk into her neck, drawing a yelp from her as her body tensed. Her hands tightened into fists around his duster, and she pushed up onto her tiptoes to get _closer_ to the touch that was currently working in and out of her. Low moans escaped her, and Danse kept his grip on her neck as his fingers fucked her.

“You’re a damn _tease,”_ he scolded, smirking against the bites he left. “I’m never going to look at that hat in the same way again, you know.”

“Good,” Nora whined, her eyes closing as his fingers stoked up a heat at the base of her spine. “Oh, _fuck!”_

“Or those boots,” his hand sped up, “or _you._ Not after I’ve seen you like _that.”_

Nora wanted to moan out that he knew she enjoyed the submissive position, but then again, it was one thing to enjoy having someone else take control – it was another entirely to enjoy having them paint her with their cum.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he promised, as she wriggled against his touch. “All of it. The way you look, what you can take…the unorthodox change in uniform…”

“N-noted, Captain!” she keened.

The man chuckled against her neck. “Close?”

She was. Already she could feel it coiling like a pressure with every stroke of his fingers. Nora clung to him, her legs trembling as the heat built.

“You’re a tease,” Danse didn’t stop, “but you _did_ pay up. So, I’m going to repay that _first._ And _then_ I’m going to repay the rest.”

Idly she thought about the rope that was now lying on the floor and the fact that it had come from the top drawer next to her bed. And then she was thinking about Danse binding her hand and foot to the bed before teasing her to the point of tears.

Nora tipped over the edge with a cry, burying her face in Danse’s shoulder. Her hips rode his fingers through the waves of pleasure, her nails digging into his clothes as she trembled her way through the release. Whimpering his name into his ear, her legs wobbled, and she tried not to collapse against him – there was a chain reaction of events she didn’t particularly want to happen.

Still, as he worked her over, drawing out the pleasure until she had to grab his wrist, she was shaking, and she could barely find the strength to move. Danse seemed anchored, though; he clutched at her waist, pulling her in for another kiss. It lasted, and _lasted,_ hungry and full of moans and sighs that chased away all the satisfaction, leaving her whining in frustration again.

“Nora,” he finally breathed against her lips, “my feet are still tied.”

“Oh, yes,” she remembered, and shakily dropped to her knees again, untying his ankles from the armour.

Danse stepped away from the bay and stripped his clothes off to the waist before kicking his shoes away, leaving him in just his pants. “Ready?” he asked.

Licking her lips, Nora nodded, brushing her hair out of her face.

Danse picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom. Shrieking, Nora clutched at her hat.

The Captain chuckled. “Don’t worry, General. I plan on doing a full uniform inspection later.”


End file.
